


Sunlight

by smithandrogers



Series: Western Belles [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, and by pining i mean PINING, cowgirls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: You give Miss Grimshaw a gift.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever had a crush on Susan Grimshaw. You are so valid.

“Yes, Miss Grimshaw.”

It was a phrase that fell from everyone’s lips. From them, it was fearful and respectful, but from you it was a plea, a prayer and a declaration. You incline your head as you say it and her stern expression softens for a moment. For that moment you feel as if you had see the face of the sun itself.

You had once overheard two men in town speaking of stars and how they grew brighter as they aged. That was Susan. Susan, though she did not know, could not know, was your sun. She was the star that brightened you days and tanned your hide; warmed your body and brought life to all around.

You realize you have lingered too long and the softness is hardness again and she is even more stern than before. Were you even listening? Oh how you wished to tell her how you hung on every word she spoke to you. You hurry off to complete you task, tripping over your feet and skirts, eager to gain her praise; to see the brief smile that would cross her face when she knew someone had listened to her.

The others called you a suck-up; a brown-noser for the way you would bend over backwards for her, but you didn’t mind. You hum to yourself as you dip the bucket into the lake. The cool water helps sooth your heated skin. You wonder if she’s noticed how you blush when she scolds you. The others think its because you’re soft, but you know it’s because of the heat that rises in your stomach when she looks at you with those piercing eyes; when she commands you with that powerful voice. Water splashes on you as you spill it, too busy imagining all the things you wished she would command you to do.

“Let me help you with that.”

Suddenly, Lenny has his hands on the bucket handle. “Oh… you… you don’t need to…”

“I figured you’d want to go see Miss Grimshaw’s reaction. I put it right where you asked.”

The brooch. You surrender the bucket. “Oh. Thank you. Thank you!”

He just nods and smiles and takes the bucket towards the chuck wagon. You smooth out your skirts and try not to run as you make your way to linger ‘casually’ by Arthur’s tent. You watch as Susan makes her way to her bedroll, anxious to see how she would react.

You had found the brooch while out on a job and had immediately known that she would love it. Why not give her a lovely gift? It’s what she deserved wasn’t it? Not just because you were desperately in love with her, but because all she did was give and give and give. It was Susan’s turn to receive. Lenny, always a willing accomplice when it came to deeds of kindness, had placed it on the barrel by her bedroll while she had been speaking with you earlier.

She froze when she saw the brooch, pausing with her hand pressed to her chest. Susan stood there a moment, entranced by it’s jeweled surface before spinning around, looking to see who might have left it. She caught you looking. You look away quickly, trying to act natural. “Ahem.”

You know that was aimed at you. Stealing yourself, taking a deep breath, you walk over to stand in front of her. She points at the brooch. “What is that?”

“A gift.” You say firmly.

You have never been bold before, but you felt like this was your moment. This was the woman you adored; she deserved to know how much she was appreciated. “A gift? What do…”

“Do you not like it?”

She fell silent. You reach out and pick it up. “I wasn’t sure at first, but I think the color really matches your eyes. I thought it was lovely… and thought of you.”

You step forward, gathering every ounce of courage in your being, looking into her awestruck eyes. “You… thought of me?” She asked softly.

“Well,” You said, fastening the brooch in place, “You’re always taking such good care of all of us…”

Your hand brushed against her chest and her breathing hitched. You move to pull away but she grabs your wrist, holding your hand against her. Taking a steadying breath you lean in close, “I think it’s time someone took good care of you.” You breathed.

“You want to take care of me?”

Her voice was barely a whisper. You close the gap, your heart pounding as you gently press your lips to hers. The world seems to freeze for a moment. Her grip on your wrist tightens as her other hand rests against your neck, holding you there. Her touch makes you feel as you are vibrating. You break the kiss and rest your forehead against hers.

“Yes, Miss Grimshaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this inspired by Wesley's infamous "As you wish" line? Probably.


End file.
